


WTF | svt

by haoverse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Light Angst, M/M, they’re all lowkey in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:20:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28888242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haoverse/pseuds/haoverse
Summary: seungcheol just wanted all of his friends to meetdisclaimer: this is heavily ot13 but at the same time it isn’t??
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Everyone/Everyone, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Xu Ming Hao | The8, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Seokmin | DK, Lee Chan | Dino/Lee Seokmin | DK, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be bad

**cheol added hannie, shua, jun and 9 others to a chat**

  
  


**cheol**

hi guys!!

**soonie**

hihihi hyung! what’s this??

**cheol**

a gc! i wanted all my friends to meet one another!!

**hao**

dang,, you got this many friends?? 

**cheol**

yeah?? is that a lot??

**hao**

well considering that you’re my only friend, to me it is

**cheol**

:(( aww well now you’ll have a lot of friends too!!

**jun**

cheol where did you even meet all these people??

**cheol**

school, work, the park and i think i met wonwoo at the library 

**wonu**

yep

**gyu**

people still go to library’s?? 

**wonu**

yes tf

**hannie**

wait shua is in this chat? hi shua 💓💕💗🥰

**shua**

we’re in the same room, why are you doing all that-

**hannie**

can i not tell my friend hi now??

**shua**

anyway 

**shua**

i’m joshua 👋 

**hannie**

i’m jeonghan 

**hao**

i’m minghao 

**jun**

junhui 

**soonie**

hihihi i’m soonyoung but you can call me hoshi or soonie or wtvr you want!! 

**hoonie**

i’m jihoon 👋🤠

**gyu**

hey wait, aren’t you that kid that threw a ukulele at me!?

**hoonie**

probably 

**gyu**

FFGH I HAD TO GET STITCHES BC OF YOU

**hoonie**

oh well 

**gyu**

oh well- bitch

**gyu**

i’m mingyu btw

**channie**

wtf is this

**cheol**

chan this is a gc

**channie**

why did you add me though?? 

**cheol**

bc we’re friends 

**channie**

but are we tho

**cheol**

yes 🥺

**channie**

but we literally met two days ago

**cheol**

that’s enough time to become besties 👯‍♂️ 

**channie**

k.

**channie**

well i’m chan 👋

**wonu**

i’m wonwoo

**hansol**

IT IS I

**hansol**

THE LIFE OF THE PARTY

**hansol**

CHWE HANSOL

**shua**

…

**shua**

can we kick him out 

**cheol**

noooo 

**hansol**

why you already trying to get rid of me?? i just got here

**hoonie**

and you’re already annoying 

**hansol**

man this some bs

  
  


**seungkwan**

anyway 

**seungkwan**

i’m seungkwan 😊

**hansol**

wait boo seungkwan??

**seungkwan**

yeah? why??

**hansol**

nothing hahahah

**seungkwan**

ok???

**seok**

IM LATE BUT IM HERE 

**seok**

i’m seokmin nice to meet you all 🥰💓

  
  


**cheol**

now that we all know each other’s names, let’s all be friends !!


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this okay?? i think it’s okay so far

**cheol named the chat “besties👯♂️”**

**cheol**

good morning everyone!

**wonu**

it’s 3am

**cheol**

so?

**shua**

why are you awake so early? 

**cheol**

i couldn’t sleep

**gyu**

aww that’s sad :((

**gyu**

but i CAN sleep so can y’all kindly stfu? 

**wonu**

bruh

**cheol**

:/ there’s this thing called a mute button, mayhaps use it dumbass

**gyu**

.

**gyu**

okay goodnight!!

**shua**

anyway 

**shua**

cheol do you want me and han to come over?

**cheol**

you don’t have to, it’s 3am

**shua**

it’s fine, we’ll be there soon !

**cheol**

kk ty :)

* * *

**soonie**

why is it pronounced bubbles and not bub bles ??

**hoonie**

what???

**wonu**

but why

**soonie**

but why not

**soonie**

but seriously, my question 

**hao**

your question is stupid 

**soonie**

gasp

**hao**

but it’s interesting 

**channie**

wait what if apples were pronounced ap ples?

**soonie**

see these are the types of questions that change the world 

**hoonie**

not really 

**soonie**

shhh

**jun**

who was the first person to sneeze? 

**hao**

wait,, when the first person yawned, did everyone else think it was a contagious disease since they all started yawning too??

**jun**

wait that’s actually a good question 

**soonie**

my mind is blown right now

**channie**

woahh they should teach this stuff in school, it would be way more useful than math.

**wonu**

is everyone in this chat crazy or just you four?

**soonie**

didn’t you hush the librarian last year?

**wonu**

the library is meant to be quiet but she was being noisy 

**soonie**

she was helping a student find a book-

**wonu**

should have been helping quietly 

**hoonie**

y’all are weird

**gyu**

OH THERE YOU ARE

**gyu**

MY ENEMY 

**hoonie**

who are you again?

**gyu**

THE KID YOU THREW A UKULELE AT

**hoonie**

oh

**hoonie**

but why am i your enemy all of a sudden?

**gyu**

bc you threw a ukulele at me

**hoonie**

it was just a ukulele tho

**gyu**

just a ukulele-

**gyu**

how about i throw a ukulele at you, would it just be a ukulele then?

**hoonie**

if you threw a ukulele at me

**hoonie**

i would kill you

**gyu**

but-

**hoonie**

you’re 6’2 and you somehow managed to get knocked out by a 5’5 person,, that’s a you problem 

**gyu**

IT WAS A UKULELE 

**seungkwan**

can we stop talking about ukuleles now?

**hansol**

hi hahaha 

**seungkwan**

hi? 

**channie**

this is pitiful 

**hansol**

you’re pitiful 

**channie**

no you 

  
  
  



	3. three

**besties 👯♂️**

  
  
  


**channie**

anyone wanna write my essay for me?

**hoonie**

how many pages is it?

**channie**

20

**hoonie**

when is it due?

**channie**

in an hour 

**hoonie**

interesting 

**channie**

so you’ll do it??

**hoonie**

no wtf

**channie**

THEN WHY DID YOU ASK ALL THOSE QUESTIONS

**hoonie**

i was just curious, i never said i was gonna do it 🤨 

**channie**

man fuck you

**channie**

i’ll just do it myself 😤

**hoonie**

as you should 

**gyu**

can someone taste test my new recipe for me??

**soonie**

free food?? i’m in

**gyu**

cool i’ll send you my address 

**hao**

i wanna come too

**gyu**

okay 

**seok**

wait me too!!

**gyu**

k

**seungkwan**

hansol .

**seungkwan**

is that you staring at me 

**hansol**

how you know 😟

**seungkwan**

the teacher just yelled at you to stop staring at me 

**hansol**

oh yeahhh

**hansol**

but i wasn’t staring at you tho

**seungkwan**

sureee 🙄 

**seungkwan**

anyway, you wanna be partners for this stupid project??

**hansol**

okay boo

* * *

**soonie**

gyu these biscuits 

**soonie**

these mfing biscuits

**soonie**

THESE MFS BUSSIN

**gyu**

thx 

**seok**

they so good i’m abt to cry

**seok**

and they not dry like popeyes and mcdonald’s.

**hao**

but did y’all taste the alfredo? that shit is better than anything i’ve had at a restaurant 

**gyu**

dhsjjsks y’all stop ✋ you gonna make me blush

**hao**

where you learn how to cook like this?? 

**gyu**

self taught 

**seok**

your hand in marriage my kind sir 

**gyu**

dhsjsjsj 

**seok**

i’m not even joking, you cute AND you can cook?? husband material at its finest 

**soonie**

right right 

**soonie**

gyu if you ever need ANYTHING, i’m here

**soonie**

ANYTHING

**hao**

me too me too

**wonu**

did this mf just pull three mfs at once-

**gyu**

my power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m trying to be funny but my humor is bad


	4. four

**besties 👯‍♂️**

  
  
  


**hansol**

hi yes i love boo seungkwan ❤️ 

**jun**

no one asked

**hansol**

i didn’t ask if anyone asked

**jun**

whatever 

**seungkwan**

aww ilyt hansol 🥰

**hansol**

marry me

**seungkwan**

what

**hansol**

what 

**hoonie**

so anyways 

**hoonie**

i have this little recital thingy where i’m performing a song i wrote and wanted to see if any of you wanted to come 👉🏻👈🏻

**soonie**

i’ll come!!

**seok**

me too !!

**jun**

i have nothing better to do so i’ll come too

**cheol**

we’ll all be there jihoon !! ❤️

**hoonie**

okay

**hannie**

i’ll bring you flowers 

**hoonie**

you don’t need to, you barely even know me lmao 

**hannie**

so? we’re all going to be bffs sooner or later, might as well act like we already are

**hoonie**

okay….

* * *

**cheol 💗**

**cheol**

look at you making friends and stuff 

**hoonie** shut up

  
  


**cheol**

dfgghj 

* * *

**gyu**

in conclusion, dinosaurs actually mooed instead of rawring 

**wonu**

what

**channie**

i like this gc

**channie**

it was a helpful reminder that there are indeed people dumber than me

**gyu**

dfghjsh stfu!!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is pretty short bc i was pretty tired today. btw did you watch the concert?? the do re mi stage was so cute 🥺 and when they were listening to carats sing us again i almost cried 😭.


	5. five

**besties 👯‍♂️**

  
  
  


**soonie**

woahhh jihoon you wrote that all by yourself??

**hoonie**

yeah why?

**soonie**

it’s amazing!! 

**hoonie**

oh….

**hoonie**

ty

**cheol**

we should all go to the movies 

**gyu**

there’s so many of us it’ll look like a class trip 

**cheol**

maybe we can get free food if we pretend to be a class

**hao**

i like the way you think 

* * *

**wonu**

i cannot believe we got kicked out

**hoonie**

it’s all chan’s fault

**channie**

ME?? IT WAS LITERALLY HANSOL 

**hansol**

no tf it wasn’t 

**gyu**

which dumbass yelled “ yes daddy!” when Chris Evans popped up on the screen??

**soonie**

it was seokmin 

**seok**

no that was jihoon

**hoonie**

and what about it???

**cheol**

okay but who jumped over the counter and stole popcorn 

**jun**

that was mingyu’s bitchass

**gyu**

sdfgh

**hao**

but why did you do that?

**gyu**

i was at the counter ordering nachos when all of a sudden i had the urge for popcorn 

**gyu**

but i didn’t have enough money to buy popcorn 

**gyu**

so i stole some 

**hao**

you are so stupid 

**gyu**

no you 

**soonie**

so what do we do now

**shua**

let’s have a sleepover at cheol’s house

**hannie**

yes !! and gyu you’re cooking us dinner since you got us kicked out

**gyu**

what??? hansol is the one that flooded the men’s bathroom 

**hannie**

yeah, how did you do that btw??

**hansol**

do you really want to know ??

**hannie**

hmm nvm 

**hansol**

good choice 

**hansol**

also, boo where are you

**seungkwan**

i’m sitting right next to you-

**hansol**

oh yeah

**cheol**

guys it’s 1:00am let’s go to sleep now

**hannie**

okay, you want to cuddle??

**cheol**

sure ig

**seok**

wait are y’all dating??

**cheol**

who?

**seok**

you and han

**hannie**

no but if you want to 👀

**cheol**

go to sleep 

**hannie**

whatever whatever 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
